monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Rajang
Rajang is a Pelagus brown minotaur-like beast with two large horns on its head. Rajang strongly resemble the Blangonga in its appearance and movement, even borrowing some of its attacks, but Rajang has broader muscles, a hairy-tip of the tail and possibly, an electrical sac in their body system. They are rarely seen in the wild due to their lonesome lifestyle. The Rajang's most notable attack is its ability to shoot electricity from its mouth, either as a blast or a beam. They are hated by some hunters, due to their speed, aggression and power. They are also known for their rage mode, in which much of the fur on its front body rises and becomes yellow. Rajang is found in a wide range of habitats; the Volcano, Snowy Mountains and Frontier-exclusive area, the Desert Canyons. Facts *When fighting a Rajang, it is critical to stay on his right side to avoid his "zig zag" hops as the first hop is to its left. *By staying to its right, you can also avoid the flurry punches as he punches to his left first before going to its right side. *The best opening to attack is when the Rajang blasts its lightning beam, which lasts for a few seconds. *Sometimes, blasting in a similar posture, it will blast out a lightning ball instead, after which it recovers much faster than the lightning wave, so hunters should always take note of which blast it is using. *Before doing the beam, it will make a whistling sound. It does not whistle before the lightning ball. *Generally, due to its speed and ability to hop around, always be alert and follow on the beast's movements. *Gunners should keep a safe distance, as the case with all monsters, and beware of its back hop (think Blangonga). * The Rajang often makes a small earthquake. When he is close to you and he does that, simply roll at the right time and if it is effective, attack. *In order to get Rajang's horn in the reward screen after battle, you must break off its horns, both during battle. *Pitfalls do work, but only when its enraged. *Only the strongest armors can take a Rajang's punch. It is highly recommended that armor has very high defense to increase a hunter's chance of survival. *Hunters should not depend on guarding when the Rajang is executing its progressive left-right punch attack. This will quickly deplete your stamina, and it will hit you in the end, much like a Kut-ku's peck attack, only more deadly and faster. *When fighting the Rajang with any close-range weapon, it is highly advised quickly move under the Rajang's body and then to the side after executing an attack on its head. This is because most of it's attacks are focused on the front. *If you are a Blademaster, it is advised to stay in a close-medium range of the Rajang. This is because of its ability to start charging slow, and then progressively to a fast leaping sprint, much like a Blangonga, or Kushala Daora. *The Rajang, like the Tigrex, can do a 360 spin. *A good way to take down a Rajang with little usage of pots would be to aim for its face. Just before it turns, time your blows well and "draw slash" the face. Then proceed to roll towards its rump. In essence this allows you to break his horns, if you're using a greatsword, deal damage and still remain safe. This strategy is only for longswords and greatswords. The Golden Rajang (MHP2G/MHFU) Unlike it's normal self, a Golden Rajang is not a Subspecies but rather than a revamp of a HR9 Rajang which in its dormant state appears to be "almost golden as if it were to be locked in it's rage mode". It's Rage mode shows that its fur stands up and it is visibly electrified by the electric aura in it. Most videos of this elusive Rajang show its quest location to be at the Volcano and Old Volcano. There is also a special Download-able quest in which you must fight two of these Golden Rajangs at the same time in the Great Arena. It is also featured in the last G Lvl Training School quest in MHFU. When the Golden Rajang is in rage mode it cannot be put in a Pitfall Trap but when it is in its normal state you can. This is the opposite to the normal Rajang. Trivia *It is especially easy for Blademasters to be killed due to one single, often careless, mistake as all of Rajang's moves are very damaging and it can easily link up combos with punches and lightning blasts. *If you find yourself under it, roll through it towards its tail (its back side) to regroup. *A little known fact about it is that when you cut off the tail of a Rajang it will stop going into rage mode. This has been tested for Black Rajang Only and it works. However, this wont work against the Golden Rajang. *Ice Element is needed to cut Rajang's tail. *It has been nicknamed "Super Saiyan" (from Dragon Ball Z) due to its rage mode resembling a saiyan's hair turning golden and standing up. One other resemblance is the losing of its power when its tail is cut off. MHFU Armor Skills Category:Monsters Category:Thunder Element Monsters Category:Primatius'